


Bucky, an Avenger

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The city is under attack when you meet The Winter Soldier.





	Bucky, an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> unhappy ending? Is that a thing? I'm making it a thing. That'll be a warning in my future works. lol Someone is gonna yell at me, I'm sure.

Your heart beat rapidly, breathing stuttering as you were pulled along the streets, people everywhere, the city was under attack. 

It was always under attack, honestly you didn’t know why anyone stayed. Then again because it was under a constant state of attack it created more and more jobs. 

You slammed into the man that had caught ahold of your wrist, the one who had pulled you out from under glass and rock debris. Buildings were falling, you sported more than your fair share of cuts and bruises, your cheek bleeding from where you had met the concrete right before he had jerked you up and out from certain death.

You should have died back there.

The realization shook you to your core. Actually you were just shaking. 

“Hey… hey, lookit me?” You did and you were certain you had died. His large hands cupping your face the only tie to this life. His blue eyes meeting your gaze, lips quirking up in one corner, “there ya go doll, tell me your name?” you mumbled, clearing your throat and repeating yourself a bit more clearly. “Y/N? Cute, maybe ya can treat me for coffee once this is over?” You nod, unsure of what to do in this situation. He chuckles, “look, we’re gonna have to move quick. Everyone is evacuating thata way, you ready to go?”

“I know you-” you mumbled, knowing you weren’t making sense.

He cocks his head to the side. “What’s that?”

“I know you, you’re an Avenger…”

He nods, eyes locked on yours, “yeah? Who am I?”

“The Soldier, uh,” you flinch as an explosion rocked the ground. People were running, why weren’t you? 

“Bucky, my name’s Bucky.”

You nod, “Bucky.”

“Y/N? Ya know I really like the sugary coffee.. The cold ones?”

You snicker as he tucks you under his chin, “I’m scared,” the words escape you before you can stop them and suddenly your crying, how cliche. In the middle of the city falling apart in the arms of the most beautiful man you’ve been within arms reach of in ever… and you’re crying.

He holds you, “you should be, this shit is scary, it’s okay to be scared.”

“I don’t wanna die.”

He pulls back, “Not gonna let that happen. Got it?” he says it with such resolve that you can’t help but believe him, “Now, we’re gonna start running. Ready?” you nod and your running. Your legs and lungs burn, he could be running faster, instead he’s running alongside you, pulling you to safety as he corrals a few others. It would be easy to lose you in the small crowd, but he holds onto you. 

You can see the emergency personnel finally, the fight behind you, safety. 

It all happens too quickly, the small crowd your with is passing by a crumbled building and you slow to a jog, but there’s something there, just out the edge of your vision the rumbling is so loud and sudden it reverberates within you, the ground lifting and rolling like a living breathing entity and this is it, this is the end. 

You know it’s over the moment you lose your grip on him. He turns, reaching for you, but the building erupts and you instinctively curl inwards, hands at the back of your head. You don’t wanna see them, those creatures that were crawling everywhere back where he first found you. Ugly, snarling beasts, aliens from space. 

You land hard and the air is knocked from you, still you scramble to your feet and lean against the building. Searching, searching until you find him, so far away. Fighting, ducking, it takes a moment before you realize he’s yelling your name. Over and over, he’s fighting to get to you and the noise is too loud but you can see your name on his lips and he’s  _ trying  _ so hard.

Something hits you hard and you stumble forwards, struggling for air, the building is shattering, the air is shattering. The pain blossoms slowly, just below your breast, you don’t wanna look. 

“I’m scared…” the words tumble out of you.

His name is Bucky, what an odd thing to think of as you look down. You don’t even feel it. How can that rod be coming out of you if you can’t feel it? Is that your blood?

You can hear your name. Is he still fighting? Red tinged in black, your vision darkens. 

His name is Bucky, he’s an Avenger.


End file.
